


The Trouble with Zukos

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, Crack, Of Love and Socks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda is suspicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Zukos

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. Thanks Kira and Jen for helping me with this!
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 21 "Crack," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

“Katara!” Hakoda searched the house for his daughter. It was her week to do laundry and he was missing yet another sock. That made seven in the last month. It was getting out of hand.

Eventually, Hakoda’s search brought him to the living room, where he found Zuko, sitting on the couch, watching TV…again. The amount of time Zuko was spending at his house had Hakoda concerned. At first, he was just one of Sokka’s friends that came over all the time. Now it was like he lived there.

Hakoda had started watching the boy more closely, because he thought Zuko might be interested in Katara. But he didn’t find that he had been giving her any extra attention. Hakoda did notice, however, that Zuko was clinging to him. He’d been coming over when Sokka wasn’t home and hanging out with him a lot lately. Hakoda tried to explain it away to himself by saying he was just looking for the male role model he was lacking, but things still seemed a bit off. Zuko always sat just a little too close to him on the couch. And lately he’d seemed incredibly interested in the car Hakoda was fixing up, but he clearly knew nothing about cars. He was also a bit baffled as to why Zuko’s behavior was annoying Sokka so much. But what really had his attention at the moment, was Zuko’s clothes. Over the last two weeks, more and more blue had been creeping into his wardrobe and now he was looking a bit like a shaggy haired smurf. Hakoda sat down on the couch in hopes of investigating Zuko’s behavior further. He looked over at him and the boy was concentrating on the football game so hard that it was obvious he was avoiding looking at Hakoda.

“So…what’s with all the blue lately? Blue the in thing or something?”

Zuko blushed slightly and tried to draw Hakoda’s attention to the TV.

“Hey! That was quite a…play…that one guy did.”

As Zuko fidgeted uncomfortably, Hakoda noticed he was wearing the shoes he’d tried to talk Sokka into buying, instead of those weird silver things he’d gotten. He also noticed Zuko was snacking on Hakoda’s infamous pickled garlic and spinach onion dip.

“I thought that stuff made you gag?”

“I, uh, got used to it.”

It sounded more like a question.

Just then, Sokka came home from soccer practice and immediately looked annoyed when he saw his father and Zuko sitting on the couch.

“I thought we were working at your house today?”

“We are. I thought we decided to meet here?”

Sokka let out an annoyed whine of frustration, which Zuko obviously took as a hint to follow him to his room so they could get their equipment and leave immediately. Hakoda sighed at their weird behavior. What he didn’t know was that when the boys left, Zuko had stolen yet another of Hakoda’s socks.


End file.
